Current state-of-the-art methodologies in structural damage detection rely heavily on the use of baseline data collected from the structure in the undamaged state. The methodologies are based on excitation and detection of elastic waves between transducer actuators and sensors, comparing the current sensor responses to previously recorded baseline sensor responses, and using the differences to glean information about structural damage. It is known that environmental effects (such as temperature) will cause changes in the recorded signals, including baseline data, which in turn will interfere with most damage detection schemes. Therefore, to overcome this difficulty it is desirable to have a method to compensate for effects such as temperature to assure more accurate structural health monitoring.